razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heatblast
Home World: Pyros Alternate Counterparts: Charcoal Man, Hothead, Hot Shot First Appearance: Confessions of a Sixth Grade Superhero Appearance Isle Kidz In Isle Kidz, Heatblast closely resembled Ella Albright, only taller and not as skinny and slightly altered and his face shape was more similar to the Ben 10 Original Series. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. Razor: Omniverse Ryan as Heatblast 12 Year Old Heatblast's appearance combines his original series look with the dark rocks of his Ultimate Alien/''Omniverse'' designs. He also glows. Josh as Heatblast 9 Year Old Heatblast looks just like 12 Year Old Heatblast, with a few changes. He does not glow, and he is also less muscular. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his collarbone. Tiara as Heatblast Heatblast was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her forearms were considerably skinnier than Josh's Heatblast. Joshua 10K as Heatblast Heatblast looked similar to his young design, but this version sported two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and had a more muscular build. Razor: Element Ryan as Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. Heatblast has two volcanoes that spurt fire out of them consistently. Chaos Assembly Thanks to Ryan's modifications to Josh's new Omnitrix, Heatblast has a slightly different appearance. As before, Heatblast is a magma-like humanoid alien with plates of heated rock covering his torso, arms, and face. His uniform consists of specialized leggings. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Tiara called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses